hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Singapore(Aloysius Lee)
Please take note that this is my version of Singapore and you will need my permission to use this character. Singapore Singapore is a fan character in the anime Hetalia: Axis Powers, created by Himaruya Hidekaz. In 2011, he was given the name Aloysius Lee Wen Dong (Chinese: 李 文 东). Attributes Appearance Singapore has short, black hair which is always messy and uncombed, much to the disgust of Malaysia. His military uniform consists of a dark green military jacket, green trousers and calf-length boots with laces. He also has a helmet slung on his right shoulder. For casual clothing, he mostly wears an unbuttoned polo shirt and bermudas. He has fair complexion unlike Malaysia and has a 'drag' in his voice, which he describes as a street-boy accent. He uses Singlish alot. Singapore also has a pet pangolin as a pet, named Tango. This is a reference to the fact 'Tan' is a common surname in Singapore. The name 'Tango' is also derived from the word 'pangolin'. Personality and Interests Singapore is carefree and lazy, and like Switzerland, he has an obsession about saving money, although this is more toned down. Singapore has good cooking, as a constrast to England's poor culinary skills. He also seems to be very concerned about his own health. When he was younger, Singapore had a speech problem and couldn't pronounce simple English words, despite being fluent in Malay and Chinese. His speech improved quickly, however, he sometimes still stumbles on his words in present day. Relationships Other ASEAN nations Singapore regards the ASEAN nations as his siblings, although in terms of 'family', he is closest to Malaysia, Indonesia and Philippines. He also is Thailand's good friend. However, Singapore is shown to have some disliking towards Myanmar and Laos. England/Britain Once under his rule, Singapore was tutored and disciplined by him. He also had to act 'servant' to England and had a sort of 'bumpy teacher/master-student/servant' relationship, since Singapore wasn't very receptive of a brother or a father-son relationship. England had trouble teaching Singapore, for English was not Singapore's first language. In addition to that, Singapore had speech problems. Somehow, in the end, Singapore managed to learn English. England had mentioned that raising Singapore reminded him of his times with a younger America. However, during the second World War, Singapore was taken away from England and handed over to Japan. In present day, Singapore calls England 'angmor brother' as a joke and teases him about his inability to handle spice. Hong Kong Not much is known about the relationship between the two, although Singapore said that they got along well and it was Hong Kong who taught him Cantonese. China Singapore is revealed to have an unknown connection with China, having a Chinese accent as well as having his skin colour. Singapore calls him 'Zhong-ge'.(Chinese: 中 哥) Malaysia Main Article: Malaysia Having being 'discovered' by Malaysia, he was called Temasek and was raised by Malaysia before being taken as a colony by England. They had a close relationship and Malaysia considers himself an older brother/mentor figure to Singapore, although the other denies this. After the World War 2, they married (merged) for a short period of time, with Singapore in hopes of sustaining himself. He was later seperated from Malaysia after a two-year marriage. In present day, the two bicker over petty things, even going as far as hitting each other. But this is often passed off as 'rough sibling rivalry' rather than actual intentions to hurt each other. Japan During the Japanese Occupation, Singapore was renamed 'Syonanto' and was tutored by Japan, who called him 'Syonanto-san'. Singapore hated this formality and the way Japan treated his people. Singapore had sworn to kill Japan one day, but it never happened. Singapore often just refers to Japan as 'that guy'. *Singapore's birthday, 9 August, corresponds with the date Singapore was seperated from Malaysia, 9 August 1965. *Singapore's debut fanfiction is Geist Mein Schreien, a fanfiction that had no historical references and was set in an alternate universe. Malaysia, Laos, Cambodia and Portugal also made their debut in that fanfiction. He subsequently appeared in the fanfictions, Two Months to Heaven as the drummer of Prussia's band, Circulation, and Europe and Asia: Letters Times Three as himself. *Singapore was originally meant to be a character who speaks formally and only slips into speaking informally when he is around his friends. Among his scrapped character ideas was that he wears a dress shirt, black trousers and a black tie most of the time to reflect his serious nature. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former British Colony Category:Asia Category:Asean